


Dope

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows which Gallagher boy Mandy is with, but at least one of them treats her right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dope

"Hey, you wanna get a beer?" Lip asked, as he came in the room and threw himself onto Ian's bed. Ian was finishing buttoning his shirt.

"Can't," he answered, throwing on a hoodie and pulling on socks.

Lip lit a cigarette and blew smoke in the direction of the open window. A smug smile grew on his face. "Ohhh, gotta date?"

Ian laughed and shoved his feet into his shoes. "Yeah, something like that..."

"Senior discount, or...?" Lip dodged the pair of dirty boxers thrown at him and laughed.

"Shut up, ass. I'm just hanging with Mandy." Ian put his wallet in his back pocket and headed out the room. Lip followed after him, looking slightly confused.

"Uhh, Mandy?" he asked when they reached the kitchen.

"Uhh, yeah," Ian gave him a sarcastic look, "...remember her?"

Lip ignored that comment. "I could have swore she said we were hanging tonight..."

Ian pulled his head out of the fridge and looked at him a beat, then shrugged. "Maybe she changed her mind."

Lip scoffed and pulled his phone out, already punching in a text. "Well she could have let me know."

"Why? You keeping tabs on her now or something?" Ian said, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Later," he left out the door before Lip could say anything else.

//////////////////////////////

"Where'd you go this morning?" Lip asked, as Ian came into the kitchen and kissed Liam on the head.

Ian sat down and pulled a bowl and spoon to him. He poured the cereal and milk and took a bite before answering through a mouthful. "Mandy had a Saturday detention, but she ditched."

Lip thought about this for a minute, watching the boy eat his breakfast like everything was fine.

Ian caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, what'd you do?"

Ian kept eating for a while, seeing how long he could keep him waiting and not laugh. He finished his cereal and reached for the half-eaten pieces of toast left no-doubt from Carl that morning.

"Went to the park, messed with some of the homeless people," he got up and took his bowl to the sink, rinsing it out. Lip handed him the milk to put back in the fridge.

"Why didn't you guys text me or something?" Lip asked, sounding slightly dejected, but still trying to keep his usual indifferent attitude.

Ian's mouth twitched and he turned to go up the stairs. "Didn't think to."

//////////////////////////////

"Ay, you heard from Mandy today? She's, uh, not answering her phone!" Lip yelled through the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running.

"What'cha say?" Ian yelled back like he didn't hear him, as he washed his hair and smiled to himself. Lip opened the door and came in, pulling the curtain back. "Hey!"

"I said has Mandy text you today at all. I've been trying to reach her."

Ian yanked the curtain from his hand and pushed it closed, "If you don't mind, I'm trying to shower here, geez!" He tried to keep the laughter out his voice as best he could. He heard Lip huff out a breath and kick something that sounded like the little stool that got used by everyone.

"Have you talked to her or not?"

"Yeah, maybe like three times today, but you know, she's probably still tired from that party..."

"What party?"

"The one she's been talking about all week, man. Don't you listen?" Ian shut the water off and grabbed his towel. "Now get out."

Lip swung the door open and left, leaving Ian there wet and shivering.

//////////////////////////////

"Is Mandy here?" Lip asked when Jamie opened the door of the Milkovich house.

"Nah, man," he went to shut the door, but Lip held it open with his foot.

"She say where she was going?"

Jamie thought for longer than Lip had the patience for. "Went somewhere with Mickey, think she took your brother..." he finally answered.

Lip stared at him for a full minute before turning and leaving, but not before hearing Jamie say he was never sure which Gallagher his sister was fucking.

//////////////////////////////

Lip lumbered drunkenly up the stairs and opened the door to their room. Carl was passed out on the top bunk, so he guessed he wasn't sleeping there that night. Then he noticed Mandy asleep in Ian's bed snuggled up to his side with her arm across his stomach. He had one arm around her shoulder and the other behind his head.

Lip stumbled over and shoved Ian's shoulder none-too-lightly. "Ay," he slurred.

Ian stirred after a few more seconds of pretending he hadn't heard his intoxicated brother make his way up the stairs and down the hall and into the room. He stretched and yawned, pulling the dark-haired girl closer to him before opening his eyes and looking up at him. "Oh hey. What's up?" he said sleepily.

"Uhh, nothing. What's up with you two?" Lip waved his hand at the teens sharing way too much personal space.

Ian smiled a little, as he looked down at a still-sleeping Mandy Milkovich. "Guess we must have fell asleep doing all that studying." He looked back at his brother, blinking expectantly and thoroughly enjoying the face he was making. "Shut the light off, would you? Thanks." Ian shifted until his face was in her hair and closed his eyes, feeling her stomach tightening from the force of holding back a laugh.

Lip left the room and fell into his empty bed with all his clothes still on.

////////////////////////////

Ian and Mandy were laughing hysterically when Lip came storming into the living room. They were on the couch holding each other in tears at some hilarious story they had just shared and that Lip had missed.

"Hey," Ian panted, still trying to calm himself down.

"Where the fuck have you been all day?" Lip asked, glaring at Mandy.

Mandy was still sort of in a fit, but then she seemed to laugh more when it registered what the older Gallagher brother was talking about. "Oh shit! I was supposed to meet you at that...thing, that...what was it?" she giggled, glancing towards Ian who tried to hide his knowing smile.

Lip threw his hands up and paced around, running a hand through his hair. "I stood out in that line for hours getting those tickets and you don't even show up? What the fuck, Mandy?"

"Hey, calm down!" Ian straightened up, giving his brother a look.

"I was gonna come, but Ian and I got caught up with some stuff," Mandy spat angrily, crossing her arms and sneering.

"Oh you and Ian got caught up, huh? You and Ian, huh?" he raised his voice, sarcastically.

"Lip--" Ian started.

Lip laughed out loud. "So you and him are playing house again? Is that it?"

Mandy didn't even miss a beat.

"It's better than pretending with you!"

"Guys, c'mon..."

"So is that what this is about?"

"What?"

"The past two fucking weeks it's like you two were attached at the fucking hip! You've been ignoring me!"

Mandy laughed derisively, "You mean, like how you've been ignoring me and treating me like shit?"

Lip got tripped up on his words for a second, stuttering to throw out those quick-witted quips that he was best at.

"Yeah, thought so," Mandy glared daggers at him, finally getting off the couch. She pulled her coat on and finished her beer, before coming over to Ian and grabbing his face in a long kiss. Their lips smacked apart and she grinned. She got right in Lip's face and snorted.

"You're actually jealous of your gay brother. Wow, Lip, how's it feel to be used for once?" She turned and walked out the door, leaving Lip dumbstruck.

Lip looked over at Ian and Ian held his hands up in surrender, smile forming on his red face.

"I didn't know she was gonna do that, man. Swear." He laughed and finished off his beer, then opened a new one and handed it to Lip as he sat down next to him.

"You guys have been fucking with me this whole time..."

Ian looked away, "Well, not the whole time." He got hit in the leg. "Ow!"

Lip chugged down half his beer and stared at the floor. "This doesn't have anything to do with what Debs said about me being a dope, does it?"

"I would say you were being more of a douche, but yeah. Did you really expect her not to get mad at you for treating her like crap?"

Lip sighed, "I guess being a major asshole was all I got from Frank."

Ian laughed, "Thank fuck I'm not his."

"Same genes, stupid."

"Whatever, you're the one mad at her for playing your game better."

"Oh, no, I'm mad at you too, bro. You see, you just kissed my fucking girlfriend."

Ian cocked an eyebrow. "I think you missed the part where I screw guys. And what, she's only your girlfriend when she's not around? That's messed up."

"Yeah, well so is kissing your brother's fuck puppet," Lip laughed.

Ian rolled his eyes and groaned. "Have you learned nothing from this whole thing? God, you're a jerk!"

Ian got up and headed up the stairs, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna get you back for this!" Lip yelled up after him.

"I'm still a better boyfriend than you, though!" Ian called back, laughing.

Lip sat sipping his beer and thinking how long it would be before Mandy was texting him for a quickie.

It was another week and a half.


End file.
